pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Forum:Hall of Fame
Category:Downtown Danville Rules *You can not nominate or vote for yourself. *You can not nominate someone who as been previously been blocked. *You can not nominate someone with less than 1,000 edits. To see the users that were previously nominated and the full details on the voting for each month, refer to the '/Archive/' page. For July 2011 Agent Goldfish *'Info': Nominated by Regurgitator Support #As i said before, On top of being really helpful, a nice guy, and a great admin, he is also very funny! So...ya. -Stacy Hirano AND Candace Flynn Ftw! 23:26, June 1, 2011 (UTC)-Stacy Hirano AND Candace Flynn Ftw! 03:22, May 12, 2011 (UTC) #He is very hardworking and funny.Tpffan5196 (talk) 23:30, June 1, 2011 (UTC) #He's fun, hardworking, smart, and a great guy to hang around. He's got my vote :) - [[User:Fossils|'The Fossy has spoken.']] [[User Talk:FossilsDaDaDa|''Call me, beep me, if you wanna reach me.]] 04:18, June 2, 2011 (UTC) #Hilarious and outstandingly compotent. When in doubt, CRY FOR THY MOTHER! (Poptart) 20:34, June 2, 2011 (UTC) #He's a great admin here, and he's pretty much what everyone else said. I vote for him! [[User:Roads|---****--- ''Roads]] (B-T- -User:StacyFan10fanfiction:BTMT|T]]) 17:28, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Oppose # Comment # StacyFan *'Info:' Nominated by: TotalDramaRox97 Support #His series, such as That Fanboy With The Scrapbook and Irving and Friends are awesome! Plus he is funny. Tpffan5196 (talk) 20:44, June 2, 2011 (UTC) #Gurgy is awesome. His series is very well writen and I love it. He is very opinionitive and knows how to keep things new. He has always been awesome and I've always liked him. TD 02:18, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Oppose #If on person does something wrong he enjoys trying to make them upset and he's rude and HE PROMISED TO NOMINATE FOSSY IF I NOMINATED HIM i knew i shouldve nominated Fossy- [[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] ''Doofenshmirtz is going down'' 23:27, June 9, 2011 (UTC) :Invalid opposition --Dooby Dooby Doo-Bah A-Gent-G! Ask me how to stop shipping! 17:59, June 10, 2011 (UTC) #It is dishonest to deal with another user in order to get yourself nominated. Dishonesty does not merit one a position as featured user. Never give Cave Johnson, CEO of Aperture Science a certain object...LEMONS 21:37, June 13, 2011 (UTC) ::This was cleared. [[User:Scubadave|Never give Cave Johnson, CEO of Aperture Science a certain object...]]LEMONS 21:54, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Comment #Guys i only nominated gurgy because he said if i nominated him he'd nominate Fossy and he didnt keep his side of the deal i want to replace him with Fossy- [[User:TotalDramaRox97|'''TotalDramaRox97]] ''Doofenshmirtz is going down'' 23:35, June 9, 2011 (UTC) #Guys, every word of this is untrue, i swear to god i never said any of that. And Scuba, this only makes our riveraly blossom. -[[User:StacyFan|Stacy Hirano AND Candace Flynn Ftw! ]](talk) 21:46, June 13, 2011 (UTC) #Not if you don't make it. If it is confirmed not to be true, then I shall be happy to remove it. Never give Cave Johnson, CEO of Aperture Science a certain object...LEMONS 21:48, June 13, 2011 (UTC) #I completely remember you saying that i would show the email but my computer deleted it- [[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] ''You didn't know about radishes til 6 months ago'' #Removing someone's support shouldnt qualify a person for Featured User- [[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] ''You didn't know about radishes til 6 months ago'' #It did not happen, as there is no evidence for it. I have removed my opposition. [[User:Scubadave|Never give Cave Johnson, CEO of Aperture Science a certain object...]]LEMONS 21:54, June 13, 2011 (UTC) FossilsDaDaDa *'''Info: Nominated by Team Doofenshmirtz Support #She is one of the calmest and kindest people I have ever met she never tries to start fights and she only wants what's best for everyone and her stories are great- [[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] ''You didn't know about radishes til 6 months ago'' 21:36, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Oppose # Comment #